


PURRFECT!

by MinSungEnthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Fluff, M/M, doongie uwu, idk how to tag esp whn sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSungEnthusiast/pseuds/MinSungEnthusiast
Summary: Everything goes puUUrRfect- jisungies just stressed and needed to find some cozy place to work on but then he found both, a workplace and a lover.





	PURRFECT!

**Author's Note:**

> uhm im bored and just sleepy cnwlxnk its a trash i swear

every single day is a challenge for jisung. college, hectic schedules are eating him up. he needs to be relaxed, do his works in peace. he thinks, where could it be? on his house? nuh, you'll just hear a deafening noise of his mum nagging about his dad always coming home late, drunk. _how could he focus with that?_  
  
**ting.**  
  
"okay class dismissed." Mr. Shin dismissed the class with a loud clap, leaving the room first before the students.  
  
with a tired eyes and sunk down cheeks, jisung inhales sharply through his nose before stretching his arms up high, cracking his knuckles afterwards.  
  
Seconds after, he's now ready to go. He slid all of his things inside of his backpack and swung it on his back, leaving the hall completely.  
  
-  
  
He fished for his airpods on his jean's pocket as he puts it in his ears, punching some soothing songs so that it would lessen the headache that's building on his head. he's heading to the library. everyone would thought that the library is the best place to do some schoolworks because it's quite peaceful, well it is.  
  
-  
  
Before he could even head to the library, a bright pink establishment hook his attention.   
  
"oh, a new built cat cafe huh" a grin painted on his lips. He scanned the outside of the establishment, everything was pink with a little click of brown. It was beautiful.   
  
"PURRfect WHISKERS" jisung reads the cafe's name slowly, putting a finger on his lower lip before humming shortly.  
  
jisung's not really into cat cafes and this is his 1st time seeing (seeing: trying) a cat cafe because he prefer the typical one but still, he has a soft heart for cats, so whats wrong with trying some new things? Hes sure that this will flow like what he is expecting, cozy, kinda like peaceful meows and adorable settings.  
  
he wasted no time, he pushed the door open revealing him a well designed walls with little bulb lights (what u call that christmas lights), baby pink painted walls, cat towers, crates and some customers already playing with the soft felines.  
  
he scanned the place first before inhaling the scent of it, _cakes, coffee, cats, new paints. nice._  
  
he headed to the counter which where he can order some drinks to chug in.  
  
he cleared his throath to catch the attention of the barista that is back facing jisung.  
  
the barista flinched as he turned around with a blinding smile, eyes in crescents. The squirrel like boy's breath hitched, feeling his cheeks being hot. He's not just a barista, pretty, aesthetically beautiful barista.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Purrfect Whiskers! The first catcafe in town. How may I help you, sir?" the barista greeted with too much joy and energy on its tone and it's like it can be pass to the other.  
  
Jisung looked up to the list, taking him 2 minutes before replying to the barista. "Uhm, one chocolate flavored coffee and blueberry cheesecake." he puffs his cheeks but then looked at minho strangely whose now looking at him like he wanna squish jisung.  
  
"What's your name, sir?" He asked and looked at the younger after reaching for a cup and a pen. The end of the pen is already waiting to be used and is pointed to the cup. "Uhm sir?"  
  
jisung was stunned by the other's beauty. _how could you be so that beautiful?_  
  
"uhm yeah? jisung shook his head aggressively. "J-jisung, jisung."   
  
the barista wrote the name on the cup as he nods at the other, turning on some machines that could make his order.  
  
**little transactions... paid.**  
  
jisung sighs in relief. At last, he can now make his project for this semester. the aroma is mesmerizing, calming him down. It feels like heaven, cottons massaging his head. Heaven indeed.  
  
He opened his laptop, ready to punch some buttons while waiting for his order when a feline suddenly climbed up to his lap, scratching the side of his head on jisung's thigh. cute.  
  
he brought a hand down to the feline's name tag, "doongie" he smiles at the name. He caresses the cat's fur for a few times before going back to work. Doongi raises his head up, sneaking at the big screen. The feline suddenly climbed up to the table, laying flat to jisung's laptop. _what the fuck doongie._  
  
"Hi sungie, here's your order." The barista whose holding a utility tray smiled at him as he saw doongie at the keyboard, laying flat. He immediately puts the utility tray down as he reached for doongie, putting him to their cat condo. 

"Sorry for my cat, sungie. That's his first time doing that here though." He bows lightly before putting jisung's order in front of him. _chocolate flavored coffee and cheesecake._

"no no, it's okay really." the younger smiled, looking directly on the barista's eyes. "So you're, minho?" He moves a little so that he can see his nametag properly. 

"Yes, minho. Uhm, my shift will be ending in 5 minutes so, wanna go out?"

"Of course, but i need to finish this- y'know, school related stuffs."

"It's okay sung." Minho smiled, fishing for a sticky note and a pen from his pocket and write something in it and pressed it directly on jisung's laptop screen.

**See you soon, Jisung. Text me whenever. _xxxx-xxx_**

**_unknown number_ **

hello i guess

i just finished doing my schoolworks 

so whats the plan for our date?

wait is it a date? kskssk 

Coz i like u alr?? Hey youre beautiful and i just wanna die upon seeing your features.

hey u know how to reply right?

_**minho** _

ofc jisungie see u in 3, cat cafe.

**_unknown number_ **

purrfect

-

_they really spend time a lot together, laughing at each other miseries, doing some cute things even the weirdest things. In just a simple meeting, here they are now. Like a puzzle, they fit perfectly together. Purrfect._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
